Rainbow
by July Evans
Summary: Bella e Renesmee passando uma tarde livre juntas, na frente de sua casa. Uma conversa sobre arco-íris. Qual o seu valor?


**N/A: ****Uma das quatro fics que ficaram em 2° lugar no concurso de One-shots do Dia das Mães na comunidade Fanfics Twilight!

* * *

  
**

- Mamãe.

Olhei para Renesmee sentada a minha frente no chão. Ela veio até mim, no balanço, e se sentou no meu colo. Estávamos na frente de nossa casa apreciando o tempo, chuvoso como sempre. Edward estava caçando e Jacob resolveu me dar um tempo livre com minha filha. Como se eu _precisasse_ da autorização dele. Na verdade, eu tentava passar o maior tempo possível com a minha filha, que apesar de seu crescimento ter diminuído o ritmo, eu queria poder acompanhá-la em tudo o que fosse possível.

_Olha, mamãe, o sol_. Ela tocou em meu rosto e me mostrou o fim da chuva, o vento levando as nuvens embora e o sol aparecendo. Era um milagre o sol estar aparecendo por aqui. Eu nem precisava olhar para frente para ver isso, estava tudo em minha mente, através das mãos de Renesmee. De repente, sua visão estava mais entoada. Ela me mostrava um arco-íris.

_Eu gosto muito do arco-íris_. Ela me mostrou a vez em que assistiu _O Mágico de Oz_ com Edward e ouviu a música _Somewhere Over The Rainbow_, mostrou que viu em livros de física teorias sobre o arco-íris, que aprendeu a ordem das sete cores dele – vermelho, laranja, amarelo, verde, azul, índigo e violeta -, e então ela hesitou.

- O que foi? – Perguntei preocupada. Renesmee nunca hesitava em nada, sempre tão certa e precisa quando falava com alguém.

_O arco-íris é uma coisa boa. Foi o pacto que Deus fez com a humanidade após o dilúvio, prometendo que nunca mais iria inundar a Terra e depois de cada chuva seu arco apareceria nas nuvens._ Ela explicou e vi Edward e ela sentados na sala com um livro em seu colo, a bíblia. Edward passava muito tempo falando sobre os ensinamentos bíblicos, mostrando que ele acreditava sim que havia algo esperando por nós após a nossa _morte. _

- O arco-íris é como uma vitória, então. Depois do dilúvio, depois da tempestade, ele aparece para nos iluminar. – Comentei, achando muito interessante essa empolgação toda em torno do arco-íris. – Chega valer a pena passar pela tormenta.

Renesmee ficou um tempo quieta uns instantes e abaixou suas mãos de meu rosto, seu olhar indo em direção ao arco-íris, que eu finalmente pude deslumbrar.

Tentei imaginar o porquê de Renesmee estar tão quieta e o motivo por detrás dessa fascinação pelo arco-íris.

- Mamãe, posso te mostrar algumas coisas? – Ela falou por fim, sem usar o seu dom.

- Claro, meu amor, sempre que você quiser. – Sorri para ela e afaguei seus cachinhos cor de bronze.

Ela me mostrou algumas conversas que tinham com toda a nossa família e com Jacob. Eram histórias sobre a minha gravidez, todas narradas, mas nada visual, uma vez que ela não tinha essas lembranças. Ninguém mentira para ela. Nas conversas de Edward e Jacob principalmente, ela vira que foi um período muito conturbado, o medo que todos tinham que eu morresse e o medo do desconhecido que crescia dentro de mim. Ela sabia de tudo, mas sabia também que ninguém tinha raiva dela. Depois, ela me mostrou suas primeiras visões do mundo, o seu nascimento, a primeira vez que ela me viu, quando nos encontramos depois e eu a tive em meus braços, todos os membros de nossa casa disputando por sua atenção, se encantando com suas peculiaridades. A felicidade irradiando em nosso lar.

E então vieram uma mescla de suas lembranças e das lembranças de minha família. Irina a descobrindo e a julgando da forma errada, o terror que sentimos com a notícia da visita dos Volturis, nossos convidados conhecendo a real situação e compactuando conosco em sua maioria, os treinamentos e planos, a fuga de Alice e Jasper, o confronto com os Volturi. E, por fim, a vitória. O júbilo e as comemorações, o nosso eterno final feliz. Ela, Edward e eu em nossa casa e as constantes de seu querido Jacob. Um cenário perfeito.

Depois suas mãozinhas se abaixaram e ela me encarou. Havia especulação em seu olhar e eu tentava entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Olhei de relance para o arco-íris e o estalo fez-se em minha mente.

_Chega valer a pena passar pela tormenta._

- Sim, Nessie. – Eu a abracei mais forte, encostando sua cabeça em meu peito e beijando seus cabelos. – Você é o meu arco-íris.

* * *

**Leu? Deixa review, please! ;D**


End file.
